


Be a good boy for me, Eren

by mordere



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 17:48:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mordere/pseuds/mordere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi parts his lips to say something, but decides against it. For a moment, he looks conflicted, or even upset, but the look passes, and he asks Eren in a firm voice, "Do you want to get off?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be a good boy for me, Eren

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Shingeki no Free!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/911999) by [mordere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mordere/pseuds/mordere). 



> Bonus chapter: the fantasy Eren was jerking off to.

Levi parts his lips to say something, but decides against it. For a moment, he looks conflicted, or even upset, but the look passes quickly, and he asks Eren in a firm voice, "Do you want to get off?"  
  
Eren avoids his gaze, his breathing picks up. "Levi, I... Levi..."  
  
"Come on, you fucking brat. Do you want to get off or not? That's a yes or no."  
  
Eren feels faint, and he can't find his voice. His cock twitches in his hand, growing stiffer. He nods.  
  
Speechless, Levi goes down on his knees and fists Eren's cock lightly.  
  
"Ugh, fuck ... " Eren groans, feeling the rough callouses on Levi's fingertips as his grip tightens.  
  
"Shhh. Let me take care of this." Levi kisses the tip, then teasingly swipes a hot tongue over the head.  
  
Eren jerks his hips forward seeking more, the barely there sensation unbearable, but Levi holds him firmly by the hips. Eren whimpers in desperation, begging, and whines when Levi gently suckles the foreskin, sending hot sparks through Eren's cock.  
  
"Be a good boy for me, Eren." Levi breathes hotly over the head, while his fingers tug at Eren's balls. Eren shuts his eyes and leans his head backwards, "Yes, anything. Just, let me come." He keens, sensitive, as Levi teasingly blows at the tip.  
  
"Shhh, I said I'll take care of you didn't I..." Levi soothingly runs his hands down Eren's thighs, "You want to come don't you, Eren? Then be a good boy for me." The look in Levi’s eyes darken as he suddenly sucks Eren's cock down to the root. Eren‘s breath hitches. Levi’s tongue is hot, and his lips slide wetly when he drags them up to the tip, then down again. Saliva drips down the side of his mouth.

Eren gasps, brings one hand up to gently fist Levi’s hair, the other clutching tightly over his own shirt. His flesh feels so hot with Levi‘s mouth around it. The skin on his cock feels impossibly tight as it grows harder. Eren’s panting takes on a slight hysterical edge, his voice breaking a little as he lets out soft moans that grow louder and longer with every exhale, in time with the rocking of his hips.

Levi slips his mouth off, breathless. A thin strand of saliva stretches from the head of Eren’s cock to Levi’s swollen lips. His voice is rough when he roughly grabs and pushes Eren‘s hips back against the wall, “Do you wanna come?”  
  
Eren whines, trembling, as Levi thumbs the head of his cock, rhythmically rubbing over the slit.  
  
"No, stop. Please. I.." Eren pleads, "I'm gonna, I don‘t want, …"  
  
“I’m asking you, Eren. Do you wanna come or not? Tell me.” Levi breathes harshly, and licks the tip once before pulling away again. Eren’s cock jerks hard, a fat rope of precome leaking out. Levi catches it in his mouth, before letting it drip over the slit again, then rubbing it in with his tongue.  
  
Eren’s cock jerks again, spurting more precome. Levi lets it slide hotly down the underside of his cock, before lapping it up and letting it drip with his saliva over the head, repeating the act.  
  
Eren sobs, arching his back. Levi pins him down firmly by the waist.

"Fuck, fuck.."

"I asked you, Eren. Do you want to come?" He breathes hotly over Eren's cock.  
  
“Please, Levi. I want to come. Please..”  
  
“Good boy.” Levi says, and swallows him down tightly. Eren feels a hand tease its way in between his ass checks, before a finger pushes itself at his entrance, bluntly, but not hard enough to enter. Eren whines as he feels his cock hit the back of Levi‘s throat, and just as soon as he feels the tip of Levi's finger breach him, he shakes as he comes roughly down Levi’s throat.


End file.
